


Home For The Holidays

by melvncholymvmi



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lou hates Tammy’s brats, holiday kink, loubbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvncholymvmi/pseuds/melvncholymvmi
Summary: The one where Lou is forced to host Thanksgiving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three parts. Really just an excuse to write Loubbie smut.

_ “And you were there with me...”  _

_ Lou’s eyes searched Debbie’s face.  _

_ “...every step of the way.” _

_ Shifting the gum to the other side of her mouth, Lou knew she’d already made up her mind to help Debbie, but she’d missed their banter.  _

_ “Oh, honey, is this a proposal?” _

_ “Baby, I don’t have a diamond yet.”  _

_ Lou watched as Debbie gathered a smaller portion of food onto the fork.  _

_ “Come on. Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life watering down well vodka? ‘Cause it’s really kind of a waste.” _

_ Lou turned to look out of the window, laughing off the fact that she knew Debbie was right. Usually was. And she hated it.  _

_ She and Debbie hadn’t left off the best terms. Just before Deb was pinched, she and Lou had gotten into an awful fight about their next con. Lou wasn’t a moron. She knew when to take a step back, so she had. Next thing she knew, she was sitting in the back row of a sentencing, watching as Deb was given seven years for insurance fraud. If the brunette knew what was good for her, she’d keep her head down and be out in at least five.  _

_ “Come on,” Deb said, holding the forkful centimeters away from Lou’s lips, “take a bite.” _

_ It was more than food. Lou knew that the second she was to wrap her lips around the food, it was as good as saying yes to Debbie. And as always, when a forbidden temptation was dangled in front of Lou, she had to allow its corruption. It turned her on, the thrill of it all. She was an adrenaline junkie with a penchant for expensive fashion. Something had to help Lou feed her addiction. Why not the freakishly brilliant con-woman sitting before her? _

_ “Just take a bite.” _

_ Lou removed her gum and told Debbie, “You’re really irritating.” _

_ “Open.” Debbie urged. _

_ And Lou did just that. As she always did for the brunette. Always. _

_ As she chewed, Debbie looked at her expectantly, waiting for the blonde’s reaction.  _

_ Nodding, Lou admitted. “That’s good.” She sat the gum on a napkin and picked up a spare fork, digging into Debbie’s plate. She was hooked now. _

_ “Very good.” Debbie replied, slightly smug. _

* * *

They’d successfully pulled off the heist and went their separate ways until the heat cooled down. A few months had passed and they were nearing the holidays. 

Lou should have known to expect Debbie to show up at her Californian condo because she, herself, had started to get that itch. 

She just didn’t know it would be today. 

Two knocks sounded on her front door and she walked confidently toward it in yet another power suit tailored perfectly to her body. 

“Thirty-eight point three million dollars and you can’t afford a doorman who isn’t sassy?”

“I pay him to keep out the riff-raff. Clearly, he needs a pay cut.”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Debbie said, stepping into condo without an invitation. 

“Do come in.” Lou teased, closing the door. When she turned around, Debbie was walking toward the kitchen, slipping out of a Chanel shag fur. She draped it over the couch as she went and Lou followed closely behind, shoving her hands in her pants pockets. 

“Was I interrupting?”

Something told Lou that she knew exactly what she had disrupted. There was no need to lie to this woman. 

“Not really.” Lou shrugged a shoulder and watched as Debbie pulled the opened champagne bottle from an ice-bucket full of water.

“What was this, romance? Did you go soft on me, Lou?” She asked, pouring champagne into a glass. 

“Never.” Lou opened her glass fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice, setting it beside the champagne. 

Debbie looked at it and then back to Lou.

“For the love of god, it’s ten in the morning, at least make it a mimosa.” The Australian drawled.

Debbie did as she was told, and as she took a sip, she and Lou stared each other down. Casually leaning against the counter, Lou chewed slowly on a piece of gum, her chopped bangs moving every time she blinked her charcoal-lined eyes. 

“Is she a blonde?” 

“Brunette. Latina, actually.”

Debbie took a few steps forward. On her way past Lou, she hooked a finger along the inner lapel of the maroon, suede vest Lou wore. 

“You’re consistent, I’ll give you that.”

She was shirtless underneath and the skin contact ignited a fire in both women. Still, the brunette continued onward, taking a tour of the lower level. She ran her hand along the back of the couch and over to a glass and titanium record player. 

“Why are you here?”

“It’s nearly Thanksgiving.”

“Jesus, you Americans and your silly holidays.”

Ignoring Lou’s oncoming protest, Debbie continued, “I just thought we should have a proper family dinner.”

Lou joined her next to the vinyls. “Where?”

“Here.”

“Why not your place?”

“Why not here?”

“Are you running from something?”

“Nope.”

“Well, what’s here that you want?”

Debbie’s brown orbs flicked upwards to catch Lou’s blue ones in their grasp. Lou searched her face and tried to understand what she was trying to say without words. 

_ You _ , Deb’s eyes said. 

As she always did, Lou remained cool outwardly. Finding a way to yes without actually saying it, Lou turned on her heels and stepped toward a couch. Gracefully sinking down, she told Debbie, “I hate turkey.”

Trying not to show her elation, Debbie gave her a smirk. “You Australians eat like kangaroo or emu, right?”

Lou actually laughed. “Steve Irwin just rolled over in his grave.”

Debbie smiled, clearly pleased with herself.

“The girls?” Lou inquired.

“Can be here in a week.”

“Oh, so you knew I was going to allow this?”

“I hoped.”

Lou stared at her for a few heartbeats. “Come here.” She finally said, casually shifting down in her chair and crossing right her leg over the left. 

Debbie was about to follow her orders, only to be stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Lou?” 

While Debbie’s head immediately turned to the door, Lou continued to look at Debbie for a moment longer. 

The brunette who’d poked her head in the room looked strikingly familiar. She was holding her shoes, Doc Martens, and in a black long sleeved shirt and leggings, obviously what she’d clearly wore the night before. 

“Hi. I’m Debbie.”

Remembering her manners, Lou introduced them. “Sorry, Deb this is April.”

Debbie smirked down at Lou, feigning fascination, and whispered, “April.”

Lou turned to April. “April was one of my vodka pourers, yeah?”

April nodded her like a dutiful little puppy. “Mhm.”

Debbie took a seat on the arm of the chair where Lou sat and appraised April.

Sensing the tension in the room, April pointed over her shoulder. “I should get going. I had fun.”

“Me too.” Lou admitted. “I’ll call you.” 

Sizing up the stylish brunette standing before Lou, April accepted that Lou would never call her. Instead, she nodded her head again and disappeared to find her way out of the enormous condo. 

“So,” Lou said, eyes admiring Debbie’s legs before returning to her face, “what are we eating?”

Catching the double entendre, Debbie reached out and ran her fingers down Lou’s soft cheek before tapping her nose. “You won’t be eating anything until you change those sheets.”

Lou groaned. “My housekeeper doesn’t come until Wednesday.”

“Oh, then I hope  _ April _ was worth it.” Debbie stood to her full height and started towards a random hallway. “My room?” She asked over her shoulder. 

“Turn right, spiral staircase, first door on the left.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Thanks for the compliments/love/encouragement!
> 
> Da pornz is a-comin.

* * *

_Part II_

Over the next two days, the team filtered in little by little. Monday rolled in and so did Amita and Rose. Fresh from yet another Parisian adventure, Amita found that jetlag was the worse part of returning home. Rose, on the other hand, welcomed the jetlag. She’d flown in from Belfast, the first time she’d been home since the United States government returned her passport. Debbie and Lou welcomed them with open arms, showing them around the small private beach behind Lou’s condominium.

On Tuesday, Nine Ball and her sister, Veronica arrived in a cloud of ganja smoke and sick reggae beats and Lou could not have been more pleased. Nine Ball had always been her favorite, though she’d never admit it. Besides Lou, Nine Ball was the most laid back. It was a bonus that Nine Ball forced the stick out of Deb’s ass.

Debbie had managed to make her threat a promise, and by Wednesday, Lou had the worst set of blue balls in history. And _for the love of god_ , she needed the release, because on Wednesday, Tammy came with her two rugrats and the headache was _real_. Constance turned up as well, skateboard in hand and started teaching Tammy’s children Three-card Monte.

Debbie had found Lou hiding in her en-suite with her eyes closed and a glass of water sitting beside her on the counter of the sink.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Lifting her head from the mirror behind her, Lou groaned.

“I had to get away. Those kids were doing my head in.”

“I know. If I never get asked another question, it’ll be too soon.”

A small commotion came from Lou’s bedroom. Debbie gave her a look.

“Housekeeper’s here.” Lou smirked, leaning her head back coolly and tapping her hands against the counter between her legs. If she swung her feet, she’d be the epitome of smugness.

Debbie tried to hide her grin, but it was impossible around Lou.

Distracting herself, Debbie opened a drawer and as luck would have it, it was Lou’s medicine drawer.

“I know you enjoy the sober life but,” she read the label on one before opening it, “sometimes, we need something to make us feel better.”

She crossed the small space between herself and Lou and held up the pill. Lou turned her head to the side, trying to avoid it.

“Open.”

“You’re really irritating.”

“So, I’ve been told. Come on, open.”

Reluctantly, and with great sass, Lou opened and allowed the Tylenol pill to be placed in her mouth.

“Swallow.”

Lou couldn’t help her laughter. “That’s something I’ve never been told before.”

Debbie simply grinned and held up the glass of water. Lou took a sip and swallowed the pill. Using her ankle, Lou pulled Debbie closer, resting her hands on the brunette’s hips.

“I feel better already. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Debbie placed her hands on Lou’s shoulders before slipping her arms around her neck. Just as she leaned in to kiss Lou, they heard a small gasp.

“Sorry, Miss Louise.”

“It’s okay, Margaret.” Lou replied, releasing Debbie, who made a little distance between herself and Lou.

“I’m all finished with your bedroom. Would you like me to come back and finish your bathroom later?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. We’ll get out of your hair now.” She hopped off of the counter, bringing her water with her. Debbie followed closely behind, one hand loosely holding the back of Lou’s untucked vintage tee.

“You up for a game night, Miss Louise.” Deb teased, knowing she despised her given name.

“Bite me, Deborah.” She wrenched Debbie’s hand from her shirt, pulled Debbie to her side and tossed an arm around her shoulder, capturing dark hair under its weight. Debbie wrapped a hand around Lou’s waist and the two headed downstairs.

“Loser has to do just that?” Debbie asked.

“It's a deal.”

* * *

 

Why anyone thought it was a good idea to play poker with a bunch of con-women was beside Lou. It took almost no time at all for her eyes to flick up to Debbie’s. Debbie made a simple gesture, a light tug on her earlobe and then she trailed her index finger across her collarbone.

And Lou just knew.

This was personal. Just between Debbie and Lou. One of them had to win, and to do that, they needed to off the rest of the competition. 

The blonde tossed three more orange chips into the pot.

“I’ll raise you three grand.”

That made Tammy’s ears perk up. She kept shifted her eyes to Debbie and then to Lou.

“They’re cheating.” Tammy commented as if she were telling them the time.

“Stop projecting your deception onto us.” Lou responded and leaned back in her chair, giving absolutely nothing away.

Nine Ball, knowingly holding the statistically third best hand, simply tossed three orange chips into the pot as well.

“Are you out or in, Tam-Tam?” Debbie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m out. I won’t be conned.”

“Rose?” Lou inquired.

“Huh? Oh, no, I’m not in.”

“She’s out.” Debbie translated as Rose placed her cards down like Tammy had.

“If you’ve got ‘em, show ‘em.” Lou called.

Amita and Veronica, who had been watching from the sidelines while playing with Tammy’s kids, suddenly stopped to see who won the hand.

Nine Ball lay her cards out on the table, cockily proclaiming, “Four of a kind.”

Lou smirked. “Debs?” She jutted her chin towards her favorite brunette. “Let’s see ‘em.”

Debbie placed her cards on the table. “Straight flush.”

Lou’s brow twitched, and she lay her cards facedown. “Well, it looks like you’ve won, darling.”

She and Debbie gazed at one another, having a silent conversation. The tension was palpable, and it was just that much discernible with the silence that surrounded them.

“Who else needs a drink?” Tammy asked, standing from the table.

“Lou has a home theater. Want to see?” Veronica asked the two children, who quickly nodded, shouting their glee.

“I do.” Rose accepted, followed by Nine Ball. When they were alone in the room, Lou tapped her index finger against her cards and grinned.

“Show me your hand.” Debbie asked. Lou spread the fingers on both hands, as if she were a magician proving she had nothing to hide. In a swift motion, the brunette reached over the table, and Lou watched in amusement as she turned them over.

_A royal flush._

Realization washed over Debbie’s face. “You conned me?”

“Define con.”

Debbie couldn’t hide her grin. “You could’ve won.”

“But what fun would that be?”

Without another word, Lou stood from the table and swaggered toward the hallway.

“Move your ass, Ocean.” She called over her shoulder.

In the opposite room, the team watched as Debbie followed quickly behind the Australian.

“Liquor in the front, poker in the rear, am I right?” Constance quipped while holding her fist up for Tammy to tap it.

“About time.” Tammy said, bumping her own fist with Constance’s.

  



	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. last chapter, but don’t worry, I’ve got more Loubbie fics in the works!

_S_ ex with Debbie was always a religious experience. Usually, once the brunette's clothes were pooled around her feet, Lou was on her knees, preparing to worship her body. Tonight was no different. Lou lay Debbie on the massive bed. No sooner had Debbie's back hit the mattress, Lou's hands were on the back of her knees, pushing her legs up and spreading her thighs wide. The power of her feminine gaze alone had a Pavlovian effect and hot, liquid _want_ seeped out of Debbie's pussy.

Lou grinned and pressed a knee into the mattress to lean over her lover.

"Beautiful as ever." She drawled and kissed Debbie soundly.

And for the love of all things holy, Debbie actually moaned into her mouth. All of wanting and teasing and _waiting_ had finally culminated into that one moment. And it was worth it when Lou slipped her tongue last Debbie's lips and caressed the brunette's. Lou ran slender fingers down her partner's body until she slipped into wetlands.

"Fuck." Debbie groaned and her head fell against the sheets. Not even during her most private moments could Debbie ever touch herself the way Lou did.

When the blonde used the pad of her thumb to trace circles around Debbie's clit, she nearly fainted.

"Did you miss me?" Lou asked, her voice dropping an octave.

Deb lifted her head to look into the blue eyes that were staring at her.

"Not one bit."

Abruptly, two fingers pushed inside of her and Debbie gasped.

"That's not very nice." Lou grinned. "Is it?"

She pumped her fingers in and out, giving Debbie exactly what she wanted. Debbie moaned her approval, her hips rolling to meet Lou's fingers. And one the final roll, Lou pulled her fingers free and licked them clean.

"Is it?" Lou asked again.

Not one to give in easily, Debbie gripped the vintage t-shirt Lou wore and replied, "What's not nice is that you still have clothes on."

Lou gave her a wicked grin. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the floor.

"Still opposed to bras?" Deb inquired, distracted. Her eyes and hands had gravitated to the creamy skin before her.

"As long as they still defy gravity." Lou teased and leaned back down to kiss Debbie. Lou kissed a trail from Deb's neck down to her breasts, taking turns lavishing them both with attention. Debbie's back arched, pressing her hardened buds further into Lou's mouth. Her hips rolled forward, desperately seeking any sort of friction to ease the fire that Lou had lit within her. Still, Lou slowly made her way down Deb's body, kissing every inch of skin that she came in contact with. And when she finally wrapped her lips around Debbie's pussy, Lou audibly groaned as she tucked into the meal set before her.

Lou's tongue circled Debbie's clit before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked firmly. Debbie's hands landed on Lou's head and tangled into blonde hair. Her hips rolled upwards and she fucked her partner's face as her climax grew closer and closer.

" _Oh fuck. Don't stop, don't stop!"_

Lou had absolutely no intention of stopping. _Ever, if she had it her way._ She slipped two fingers inside of Debbie's wet heat and corkscrewed them in and out. The brunette's legs began to shake and when Lou added a third, Debbie shouted her name and held her head firmly in one spot as she rode out her orgasm. Lou happily lapped up every bit of her nectar until her legs stopped shaking so violently. When Debbie's hands slipped from her hair, she lifted her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Worth the wait?" Lou asked. Deb grinned and reached out to her, wordlessly telling her she wanted to kiss her. Lou obliged, rising until she was lying between Debbie's legs. With their breasts pressed together, Lou kissed Debbie softly, her hands roaming up and down the soft skin under her.

Mouths still centimeters from each other, Debbie whispered into Lou's mouth, "I want to taste you."

She wrapped a leg around Lou's and used her strength to flip them over.

"Learned that in the slammer, yeah?"

"Along with some other things."

Lou laughed as Debbie slid down her body, kissing as she went. Debbie linked their hands together and pulled gently until Lou was sitting up on the edge of the bed, and she was on her knees before her. Lou looked down just in time to see Debbie's head slip between her legs. Her lips connected with Lou's center, sucking her entire pussy into her mouth and Lou groaned. She put one hand on Debbie's head, pushing her more firmly against her sex. Debbie's lips pursed and sucked in Lou's clit gently before releasing it. She did it over and over and Lou got wetter as she looked down to see Debbie's head bobbing between her legs. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

" _Fuck yes. Just like that."_ She encouraged. Her head lolled back, and Debbie slid a single finger inside as she sucked a little harder. Tears of joy prickled along Lou's eyes and her body got taut. She placed one hand on the mattress to leverage herself. Her hips raised from the bed and as she thrust her hips towards Debbie's face. Lou used the hand in Debbie's hair to bob her head in quicker motions.

" _Ah shit! Yes!"_

Lou stilled for a few moments, but Debbie never did. And Lou's orgasm rolled over her in waves and waves of pure ecstasy.

As her body came down from its high, Lou pulled Debbie up to kiss her, simultaneously maneuvering her back onto the bed until the brunette was on her back.

Lou slipped her right leg over Debbie's left and tilted her waist just enough until her wet pussy was flush against Debbie's. She ground against her lover's body and they moaned in unison. Each curled their hips towards one another, loving the friction it caused when their bodies reconnected. Their slow pace suddenly became frenzied as they each felt yet another orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Come with me." Lou said, lifting Debbie's leg so she could hit a different angle. Debbie gripped Lou's hips and brought her down harder with every thrust.

" _So fucking wet."_ Debbie replied. _"Fuck I'm close."_

"Yes!"

Lou sucked two fingers into her mouth before reaching for one of Deb's nipples and pinched it with the just the right amount of force. And just like that, Debbie was free falling into the abyss once more…

…this time, Lou was right there with her.

Neither stopped their rhythm until the very last wave of euphoria had finally left and another began building. Lou slipped off of Debbie and onto her back beside her. She would kill for a cigarette just then, but she'd quit long ago.

"That was definitely worth the wait." Lou panted. Debbie nodded her head, still trying to catch her breath.

"Definitely. I'm so very thankful for _that_."

Lou laughed and pulled Debbie close to her.

"So am I."


End file.
